Harry Potter and The Guardians of Light
by LordGryffin
Summary: Harry has had enough people dying.It is time he learns who he really is and what he really posses.He is a Guardian protecting good.Evil shall perish within the sight of him.Ancient magics will be revealed.HGW, RHr
1. Forgotten Secrets Revealed

** Harry Potter and The Guardians of Light  
  
By : LordGryffindor  
**  
****

****

**Chapter 1 - Forgotten Secrets Revealed  
**  
It was the week after school finished. It was midnight. Harry was up writing to his friends. This summer was different than others. Since Moody talked with the Dursleys they had been acting as though he hadn't lived there.  
  
Since he had come he had written letters to the Order and to some shops. Sirius's death was a different matter. He was really sad and at the same time mad. He saw nightmares of Cedric, his parents and Sirius. They had cornered him. Saying something. Stepping closer their voice would become louder. "Why couldn't you save us? Haven't we been good to you when you were a baby? This is entirely your fault!" said Lily. Harry woke up screaming "Nooo".  
  
He hadn't slept well since Sirius died. Every time he slept he would wake up in a cold sweat and would shake madly.  
  
It had been Voldemort. It was always Voldemort. His parent died because of him, Cedric died because of him, Sirius died because of him, innocent people died because of him. It was enough. He didn't want anyone dying trying to save him or being friends with him. In the end it was either him or Voldemort. He had to defeat him. But he had to do it without anyone dying without anyone trying to save, protect or help him.  
  
That was the reason he had started to train himself. He figured out a way to do magic without getting caught by the Ministry of Magic. He had written to a shop in Diagon Alley. He had ordered a sorcerer's trunk. He had gotten the idea from the fake Moody. The trunk was worth a fortune.  
  
When he came back from Hogwarts he had a lot of time to think. He had a good reason for buying the trunk besides putting his stuff in there. The reason he got it was that he could do magic inside the chamber without being caught.  
  
He received the trunk a week later after he ordered it. It was a great trunk. It had two chambers and five compartments. He would use the first chamber for training. The second for resting, reading and potion brewing.  
  
This summer, if there was anything worth living in Privet Drive, it was his training. The second reason was after Sirius's death he didn't want to cause anymore deaths because of him. So it was safe for everyone (besides the Dursleys) that he was staying in Privet Drive. He didn't want anyone trying to save him anymore. He couldn't risk anymore lives. If there was someone that was going to defend him it would be himself.  
  
He had written to Mundungus about some stuff that was probably illegal and hard to find. He had gotten 6 "imago-balls". Those were balls that the aurors used for training. The aurors weren't supposed to use the "imago- balls" until their last year of training. These balls worked the same as the muggle projectors. They take a shape of a dark wizard and start hexing and cursing.  
  
The aurors use two "imago-balls". The best of them use as many as three. In his training Harry used four. There were times that after training he was in so much pain he couldn't get up for hours. But that wasn't until he had beaten them all. He eventually never lost. He was getting stronger after every training. Not only by magic but physically too.  
  
After his training he went in to the second chamber within the trunk. The first and the second chamber were connected by a door. He used the door and went into the second chamber. He went next to his cauldron, which he brewed potions to heal the wounds and cuts.  
  
With a sigh he pulled out a glass, poured the potion into the glass and drank it. In a second he felt the potions effect.  
  
This chamber was the first and favorite room he ever had. He had a desk, a table with chairs, a big bed, a cupboard and a great big cage for Hedwig. In the center of the room he had the table with the chairs. Across by the wall he had his desk and his bed. On the other side he had his cauldron and a cupboard for potion ingredients.  
  
He sat in front of his desk and started writing letters to his friends. He was going to write one to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was visiting the Burrow at the moment. They had sent him a letter saying that Dumbledore had approved him to come over. But he had declined it. He didn't want the rest of the Weasley family in danger.  
  
**_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Thanks but no thanks. I won't be coming over to the Burrow. Don't ask why. I am writing this letter to you both.  
  
First of all I would like to tell you both and Ginny how proud I am. You both were great last month at the Ministry. I would like to write more but I am too tired to keep writing. I have been studying a lot. Yes Hermione, I know your shocked (Hahaha). I will try to write to you more often.  
  
Forever friends, Harry_**  
  
Now that he was finished he came out of his trunk to find Hedwig fast a sleep. Once he got closer Hedwig woke up. Seeing Harry she gave a hoot. "Hi Hedwig. Would you please give this to Ron. I know it writes Ron and Hermione on the front but it's for both of them. So it doesn't matter who you give it to. They are at the Burrow give it to Ron he'll know." With a small peck Hedwig flew out the window in to the cloudless night. In a second she was out of sight.  
  
With that off the hook he went over to the bed. He was really tired. As soon as he put his head on the pillow he fell a sleep.  
  
The next day he woke up after a nightmare as usual. "These nightmares never stop. I'll go mad if this keeps up" he said getting out of the bed. Just as he opened his window for fresh air Hedwig came flying in with a letter. With a sigh he took the letter and thanked Hedwig.  
  
He checked the mail to see who it was from. He thought it was another letter from Ron. He had gotten a lot of letters from Ron and Hermione. They were asking if he was alright and this was getting him irritated so he stopped reading their letters. He was wondering if he should read this one. "Hmm, if I don't reply to them more often they'll think I'm dying or something. Better read it and get it over with".  
  
With another sigh he opened it. He was surprised once he opened it. He thought that it was from Ron or Hermione but it was from Ginny. "This should be interesting".  
  
_**Hi Harry,  
  
How is your summer coming along? Ron, Hermione and I are all concerned about you. They said that you weren't replying to any of their letters. Are you even reading them? I'm really sorry for what happened last month. It wasn't your fault. Please reply. Are you not talking to us for some reason? I'm sorry the letter is short but it's very late and I'm really tired. Please write back.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
**_He read it again. The "Love Ginny" part came strange. "I'll think about that later. I got to take my shower". He walked to the door and went into the bathroom. After he took his shower he came back to his room to find another owl with a parcel. "I wonder who this is from". He read the front of the parcel and saw that it was from Mundungus.  
  
_**Hi Harry,  
  
I found one of the books you wanted. It cost me a fortune. I hope you know what you're doing. Anyway, the Order has a close eye on you. Thanks for the advance money you gave. It was a pleasure working for you. If you need anything you know the man.  
  
Mundungus  
  
**_He laughed at first. Mundungus always made him laugh when he wrote a letter. He was excited that he found the book he wanted. He had to thank Mundungus. He had gotten the name of the book from a Defense book he had. He almost forgot Ginny's letter. He would write those letters now. So he moved over to his desk took out some parchment and his quill. He would first write to Ginny.  
  
_**Hi Ginny,  
  
Its better then the ones before. After the talk they had with the Order, the Dursleys are pretending as though I don't exist. I don't read most of their letters. I don't have time for their concerns. The reason I read this letter and replied is I found it was interesting that it was from you. The reason I'm writing is that I am proud of you all. It was very brave of you to fight Death Eaters last month at the Ministry. But it was all my fault that Sirius died and it isn't going to happen again.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
**_With a sigh he checked the letter to see if he was rude. "Who cares...I've got stuff to do". With that he got up gave the letter to Hedwig and she was off with a hoot. Now it was time for Mundungus's letter.  
  
**_Hi Mundungus,  
  
Thanks a billion. Yeah I know my man. I realized after the Ministry battle they would keep a close eye on me. Look I need you to get me body armor and some black cloaks, shirts and boots. Take as much as you need from my vault. I'll send you a date. We will meet with you in Diagon Alley I will get the stuff there. See you soon my friend.  
  
Harry  
_**  
He got up and went over to Hedwig's cage. The owl Mundungus sent was still there. "Are you up to another delivery?" The owl gave a peck meaning she was. Harry tied the letter to her leg and she flew out the window.  
  
It was time for his training. He had to admit that he was getting better by the day. He went over to his desk in the second chamber of his trunk. He opened the parcel that contained the book he wanted from Mundungus. The book was an ancient book that belonged to the old light warriors. They were the Guardians of Light.  
  
He took of the paper that surrounded the book. The second he touched the book, he got a ticklish feeling. The book glowed for three seconds then stopped. He looked at the book and shrugged. He opened the book. The front page was blank. Then suddenly words started to form.  
  
**_We are the Guardians of Light. It has been two thousand years since the last Guardian was chosen. Now it is time for another. The forces of the dark surround us on all sides. We protect what is good. We defend against evil. You are the next Guardian of Light. The book contains our thoughts. We choose the one who is capable. You have a pure heart. You are brave... You have faced evil more then once. Now it is time... Yet again evil walks on the surface of the earth. In this book we have our thoughts, spells and secrets used against evil. Learn our brother. We trust you like every other Guardians we trusted. You are the hope for good and truth. Use the book of ancient warriors. The warriors of Light. You are one of us now brother. You shall understand the power we believe in...  
_**  
Harry sat there in silence for nearly for two hours. He was a Guardian of the Light. This was a shock to him. But he now understood. He was going to defend against evil. Against Voldermort.  
  
Then the words of the prophecy came to his mind "He will have the power the Dark Lord knows not". This explains it.  
  
He turned to the next page to see seven names. At the very bottom was his name.  
  
**_Harry James Potter defeater of the Dark Lord ---_**  
  
The other names were the Guardians before him. He started looking at the names. Every name had a part in the book where their thoughts, spells and secrets were written. On the very top of the page words were written.  
  
_** We are brothers. The blood we share runs thru our veins.**_  
  
So they were all heirs of the first Guardians. I am a heir. That means my heirs will become Guardians when evil yet again rises.'  
  
He looked at the names before him. When he read the name just before him he almost fell of the chair.  
  
_**Godric Gryffindor defeater of the Dark Lord Salazar Slytherin**_  
  
'So I am the heir of Gryffindor', "Bloody hell..." he said while sitting in the chair. Then the words Dumbledore said in his second year came to his mind "Only a true Gryffindor could have taken the sword out of the hat". That explains everything...  
  
He started reading every Guardians thoughts, spells and secrets. It was going to take him a lot of time to read them all. 'These spells look really complicated. I better start training with them'. He read until it was past midnight. He had tried some of the spells that the first Guardian "Thesaus Onight" used. They were the hardest spells he had ever used. He would get better every time he used it. He was really tired. Everything that happened today came as a shock. But for the first time he felt good.


	2. Caring, Understanding, Revealing

**Chapter 2 – Caring, Understanding, Revealing**  
  
Harry had been working on spells for nearly two hours. He woke up at dawn which was six in the morning. He had been working on the Fugite Shield Charm. It was a real strong shield that blocked most of the curses. At his first try nothing happened and then he concentrated as he said "Fugite Etanum" a slightly blue beam surrounded him. But it wasn't a deep blue like the book had told him. He needed more concentration.  
  
He took as much as break as he needed during his training. This spell was rather hard and all the concentration gave him a headache. After every try the shield was getting a darker, more visible blue. It must have been his 40th time that he then managed to make it a deep blue as the book had told him.  
  
Trying to get rid of the stress, "I've got the color right lets see if it really works" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
He went over to the cupboard where his potion ingredients were held. He opened it and reached down to the second shelf. He got out five "Immago- balls".  
  
He walked into the first chamber. He neatly seated the "Immago-balls" in different places in front of him. He went to the other side of the chamber where he would face every ball.  
  
With a deep breath he yelled "Immago Nitorum". Each ball took a shape and started cursing, hexing.  
  
Once he saw the curses that were coming towards him he silently swore under his breath. He dodged a leg locker curse.  
  
They had cornered him. He couldn't dodge anymore. "It's now or never" with that he jumped on the floor rolled over dodging several curses and with all his concentration he yelled "Fugite Etanum". The deep blue beam surrounded him. The curses that hit his shield bounced back to the caster. Three balls fell to the ground with a thud. Now it was time for offense. He broke the connection. Curses flew in his direction. He jumped out of the way. The curses were coming non-stop. He sent an Expelliarmus to one of the balls. It fell to the ground. Suddenly he had an awful pain on the side of his body. He quickly turned around and shot another Expelliarmus. All of the balls were on the ground. This had to be a record. For five "Immago-balls" it only took him ten minutes. But he still had gotten hit.  
  
He had gotten a cutting curse to the side of his body. He had left himself open for an attack. That was unforgivable. If it was a Death Eater attack he surely would have been dead by now. The cut had caused a lot of pain.  
  
He slowly walked to the second chamber. He went by his cauldron. He got the red vial and rubbed it on the cut. The pain became tolerable. He conjured up some bandages and wrapped it around him. The cut would completely heal in two days time. That meant in that time he shouldn't make any sudden moves.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to read these two days" putting back the "Immago- balls" in their right places.  
  
Ginny was in the kitchen of the Burrow reading the Daily Prophet. It said that there had been several deaths. Mr. Weasley had told them that the reason for the deaths. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was trying to recruit Death Eaters. The ones that declined ended up dead. At least that's what Mr. Weasley had told them.  
  
Ginny was about to turn the page when Hedwig came flying in with a letter from Harry. She took Hedwig and silently went into her room. She gave Hedwig some owl treats, and started reading the letter. A look of understanding came across her face as she read further. She blushed a little at the part when Harry said he was proud of them. She blushed even more when she read that Harry's reason for writing back was because of her.  
  
After she read she felt strange. Harry had changed. Sirius's death had changed him a great deal. She never understood how Harry was keeping on after all that happened. After all that's happened to him he still faces evil, comes out alive and still keeps on living. He was brave, intelligent, and maybe a little good looking. She laughed at the thought.  
  
Ginny had changed a lot too since her second year. She wasn't the same girl who kept blushing or squeaking at the sight of Harry. She didn't know her true feelings for him anymore. Did she still have hope for him? But the, "Love, Harry," part of the letter felt so good just to read it. Could she take it as a signal? She quickly dismissed the thought. She didn't know why, but deep down in her heart she still had hope for him.  
  
"I better show the letter to the others too. If they find out I didn't tell them about the letter they'll kill me for sure." She went out searching for Ron and Hermione.  
  
She found them in the living room reading. Since when did Ron read? Especially with Hermione, alone? She smirked at the thought. She would definitely write about this to Harry. She made a sound of clearing her throat to break the silence. "Ahem." They looked at her and she started talking, "I got a letter from Harry." She gave the letter to them and they started reading it. As they were reading their expressions changed. As much as she could tell, they looked a bit angry. Finishing it they looked at each other, then grinned and turned to Ginny. "What?" She said trying to figure out what they were grinning at.  
  
Hermione started, "Well first he replied to you. Second is the 'Love, Harry part,'" she said with a mock smile.  
  
Ginny launched in, "He replied because I'm not like you two, always worried about Harry. It's as though you feel sorry for him. Harry knows what he is doing. He doesn't need you two to keep acting as though he's still a boy or a lost one. He didn't mean the 'Love, Harry' in that way. He said it because we're good friends." As she said it she realized that her voice had been getting higher. She quickly grabbed the letter out of Hermione's hand and started going out of the room. She was just about to get out she turned and said, "Now I understand Harry very well. No wonder he doesn't reply you," with that she stalked of to her room.  
  
Ron and Hermione were shocked by the outrage. Hermione was just kidding and now she had hurt Ginny's feelings. Was she right about Harry? But that didn't prove what Harry did was right. Harry could have just said it. But a voice in her head said "Even when Harry says it. You bring it up another time." Now she felt miserable. They were right. They had to talk to Harry in person about this since he didn't reply to their letters.  
  
Ginny was in her room smashing whatever she saw in range. She was mad. "How could Hermione and Ron say such a thing while Harry's out there, has a lot of problems, and they think that he has time to love someone?"  
  
She didn't want to believe what she just said. She would love Harry to love her. She still had hope for him. She would write to him tonight.  
  
Harry was sitting at his desk reading. He had understood a lot from the book. Most of the Guardians he read were just like him. They had faced the greatest evil of their time. They had lost families and friends. But in the end they all managed to survive. They defeated...They defeated the worst.  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed. She was thinking, thinking of Harry. Why did she keep thinking of him? "Come on Ginny think of something else. You said to Hermione you didn't have anymore feeling for Harry. It's best that we are friends with him. Harry needs his friends. He needs someone that understands his feelings, someone that would understand, at the very least a little of his feelings. To be like what Sirius was for Harry. Something like Sirius and Harry had."  
  
She got off the bed and went over to her desk and pulled out a peace of parchment. She had decided that she would try to be friends with Harry. Not that they weren't friends but she wanted a little more than what they had right now. She wanted Harry talking to someone, someone he could share his problems with. Ginny couldn't find someone else that suited for this job then her. And this would definitely improve the relationship between both of them. She would truly express herself and see what he would do.  
  
**_Hi Harry,  
  
How are you? How is your summer coming along? I hope your enjoying your summer, not that you would (hehe) I'm not enjoying mine. I just had a row with Hermione and Ron over something. But you were right Harry they sometimes can get on your nerves. I just... sometimes feel that no one would understand me. It feels foreign to tell them. If you even told them you get the feeling that they would never understand. The reason I told you all this was, that I know you, something about you makes me want to tell. I think the reason is that, you know what I feel, and maybe much more. I want you to remember that I'll always be there if you need help.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
P.S. Ron and Hermione have been reading alone quiet a lot. I think Ron has finally told Hermione his feelings about her. I don't know when they talked.  
_**  
She sat there looking at the letter. She had just explained herself in a way she had never done to anyone.  
  
She went downstairs looking for the family owl. She walked past the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione were eating.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned and saw Ginny going into the living room. "Ginny dear, your dinner is getting cold." Ginny turned back and looked at her mother. "Mum, I'm not hungry. Do you know where Errol is?" Mrs. Weasley looked at the letter in Ginny's hand then to Ginny. She nodded and said, "He's in his cage."  
  
Ginny thanked her and with a last glare to Hermione and Ron she headed to the living room where Errol's cage was.  
  
She tied the letter to the owl's leg and took him out to the garden. "Take this to Harry and don't come back without a reply. Make sure he writes back if not pinch him till he does." The owl hooted in a way of understanding and took off.  
  
Harry was about to go to bed. His every move caused a lot of pain. He had bruises all over his body and a cut on the side right underneath his arm. He finally managed to get in his bed. He had sweat on his face. The moving caused him a lot pain. Wiping his sweat he turned and turned of the light on his desk.  
  
He didn't know when he fell asleep. He had woken up by a sound. He looked over to the window and saw an owl tapping the glass. He slowly got up and went over to the window. When he opened it the owl fell inside. He took a closer look to see the owl was Errol, the Weasley's family owl.  
  
He took of the letter and carried the owl to his desk. He gave Errol some water. He checked the letter. It was from Ginny. He slowly went over to his desk. He opened it and started reading.  
  
After he read it the only thing he said was, "Wow." He was touched by what Ginny said. He felt the same way. Ginny knew exactly what he felt. He just sat there looking at the letter. After all the people in the world she chose to tell her feelings to him.  
  
He was glad for Ron and Hermione. If they were really dating, that is. So many visions of Ginny went through his head. From their first meeting at the Burrow, to the chamber of secrets up to last year. She was a special friend to Harry. He loved her bright brown eyes, her smile. "Why am I thinking of this? Snap out of it Harry. Get a hold on yourself."  
  
He was about to put the letter away and head for the bed when someone pinched him on the arm. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." He looked and saw Errol pinching him. "Stop it! What's the pinching for?" he said. Errol picked up the quill on his desk. "Ginny wants me to write back now!?!" Harry said, getting annoyed. He got out a piece of parchment and started writing.  
  
**_Hi Ginny,  
  
My summer is as usual, boring. But I found something to occupy me. I'm full most of the day. You know Ginny; the letter you sent touched my soul. The letter was as beautiful as you. You completely understand my feelings. I will always remember you, pretty lady. If I could arrange a time, I could come over to the Burrow to talk, but only for a short time. I will send you the date later. Until then, keep it as a secret. As for Ron and Hermione I'm glad if they have a relationship.  
  
Love, Harry  
_**  
He folded the letter neatly and tied it to Errol. Without wasting any time Errol flew out the window. "I shouldn't have said I would come to the Burrow. If I'm going I need to plan it carefully." With all the strength left in him he slowly got into bed and fell a sleep. 


	3. Get Away Plan

**Chapter 3 – Get Away Plan  
**

Two weeks had past since the incident from his training. For two weeks he had been training, reading and writing letters. All this work started to irritate him. He needed a little fresh air, a little stroll around maybe.  
  
Ginny had been writing letters asking him if he was planning to come over. He kept telling her that he was still planning it. He wasn't lying to her when he said that he was planning it. He had the date and the perfect time.  
  
If it wasn't for the Dursleys he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. He would have to plan something else.  
  
It all started a week ago... Harry was on his way down to breakfast after a tiring training. He was really hungry.  
  
The Dursleys were already sitting at the table. No one said anything while he came inside. Not even a, "Good morning," "How was your sleep," Nothing. "Typical," he said, but luckily no one heard it. He got a peace of toast with some butter and sat down at the table.  
  
Aunt Petunia was talking to Dudley about something, something about visiting Aunt Marge. Harry groaned. The last time he saw Aunt Marge was when he blew her up. The memory still brought tears to his eyes. It was hilarious.  
  
Uncle Vernon as though reading his thought set down the newspaper he was reading and said, "Boy that reminds me. We are visiting Marge this weekend. You won't be coming. The last time you were near her we saw what happened. We don't want you causing anymore trouble. You'll be staying here, by yourself. Don't think staying by yourself means you could de whatever you please. We don't want to come back and find the house in bits. You will stay in your room. When its time to eat you'll eat. Then you'll wash up the dishes and go back up to your room. I'm warning you boy. If I find out something happened when we were gone you'll pay."  
  
"Do you understand me boy," he said like a dog barking. "Yes, sir," Harry said casually. But there were butterflies in his stomach. He was happy. A weekend without the Dursleys...  
  
He went up to his room and started planning. This was a perfect time to visit the Burrow. He would have to shake off the Order to be able to get to the Burrow. Besides the Order he would have to watch out for Death Eaters too.  
  
The items Mundungus had sent helped a lot. He started watching around the house for someone that looked suspicious. After three days of watching he finally spotted someone. He would either act like a running person in shorts. If you watched him carefully you could see that he had his wand in his shorts. The wand was sticking out of his pocket. Then at night he would shift with another person. This person pretended to fix the streetlight on the sidewalk. The funny part was he would just stare at the light bulb, and every five minutes or so he would look at the Dursleys house.  
  
Everyday this person would do his casual running and then take a brake. He would go for an hour while some other person would come. Harry watched and took notes. After another two days of watching he finally got the shifting hours.  
  
Today was Friday, the day which the Dursleys were leaving to visit Aunt Marge. At breakfast Uncle Vernon had another talk with Harry. "Boy I hope you remember what we talked about. If one little thing happens to the house you'll pay," he said in a soft, deadly voice. "Yes I understand. It's not like I'll blow up the house or something," he said as he stalked off without waiting for a response.  
  
He had to write a letter to Ginny. Telling her he would be in the forest by the Burrow at one o'clock. Ginny had given him instructions where the Burrow was located. He started writing the letter.

_**Hi Ginny,  
  
I will be coming to the forest by the Burrow tonight. I'll camp in the forest. I don't want anyone seeing me. If they do see me I'll be in big trouble. Please don't tell anyone that I'm coming. I'll be around at one o'clock after midnight. I'll probably see you in the morning. I've got to get ready. See you tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
**_

He tied the letter to Hedwig. "Hedwig I want you to give this to Ginny. Don't come back. Stay there, I'll be coming over. After you deliver the mail go to the forest by the Burrow. I'll be coming there" he stroked Hedwig. He opened the window and Hedwig flew out.  
  
He sat in his room until the Dursleys left. After they drove away, he got up and checked the time. It was nine o'clock. He had three hours.  
  
He went to the kitchen to eat something before his journey. He came back upstairs after watching TV. It was now eleven o'clock. He had to start getting ready.  
  
The Dursleys were coming back Monday night. He had to come back before the Dursleys or he'd be in real big trouble.  
  
He wore the clothes he ordered from Mundungus. He almost looked like a warrior. The clothes fitted him perfectly. He put his wand in his cloak pocket. He would only use if it if he really needed it or he'd have to deal with the Ministry again.  
  
He got out some books and put it his pocket. This was one of the reasons he had bought these black jeans. The pockets were enlarged. In the other pocket he puts some water and bread. This was enough he thought. But he was sure Ginny would bring him some food.  
  
He pulled out his Firebolt and invisibility cloak out. It was almost midnight. He turned of the light in his room and silently went downstairs.  
  
He opened the back door behind the house and slipped outside. He crouched on the grass and went by the bushes. The person was sitting on the sidewalk. At midnight the guy got up and walked away.  
  
Harry quickly covered himself and the Firebolt with his cloak. He pushed his feet off the ground and went full speed ahead. He loved flying. He felt so free. It was a cloudless night and there was a full moon. He looked at the moon. He felt as though if he reached out he would touch it.  
  
He had been flying nearly for an hour. He must have been close to the Burrow by now. He flew for another five minutes and then he spotted it. The lights were still on. He past the Burrow and headed towards the forest. He landed in a clearing.  
  
He set his stuff on the ground. He sat for five minutes on a log which was on the ground. He needed to build up a small a fire. He got up in search of small wood.  
  
He came back with an arm full of wood. He put them near the log and stocked some leafs between the woods. He took out a matchbox he got from the kitchen at the Dursley's. He lit the matchstick and threw it on the leaves. Two minutes later he had a nice comfortable fire.  
  
He sat on the log looking at the fire. He was thinking of Sirius. He remembered his fourth year where he and Sirius talked in the Gryffindor common room. His head had appeared in the fire.  
  
He had tears on his cheek. All along he held his tears. But seeing the fire, thinking memories of Sirius was just too much. He wanted to cry and for the first time he didn't held back his tears. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. It was almost two o'clock. He was thinking of sleeping when he heard a sound.  
  
He jumped and ran near a tree. He hid behind it taking out his wand. He started listening. The only sound he could hear was the owls. Whatever caused that sound must have gone. He looked around the woods. He couldn't spot anyone. He looked at the clearing just to see Ginny looking through his stuff.  
  
He silently got out of his place and walked over by the fire. He sat on the ground and watched her in amusement as she looked at his books.  
  
It was great watching her. Watching her by the fire made a chill go down his spine. The light the fire made danced on her face. It made her hair even redder.  
  
He sat there for five minutes watching her. Finally he decided to get her attention. "Glad that you liked my books," he said with grin on his face. Ginny dropped the book and turned back quickly.  
  
She was shocked by the look of Harry. He was dressed as though he was going into battle, but everything looked great on him. His hair had gotten long. He had muscles. Obviously he had been training.  
  
"Hi Harry, yes I liked them, but they're highly advanced," she said looking at the books. Harry Nodded.  
  
She looked at his face and saw signs of tears. She was right he had been crying. She had been looking for Harry when she heard someone crying.  
  
"Harry is there something you want to tell me?" she said uncertainly. Harry's face fell. He looked into the fire and explained what happened in his fourth year. "When I looked into the fire I remembered him. I miss him so much," he had been crying as he talked. Ginny came and sat next to him. She let him lay in her lap as he cried.  
  
She whispered nice soothing things to him. After a while he stopped. He was uncertain how he ended up in Ginny's lap. He silently took his sitting position.  
  
He looked in Ginny's eyes. She was so beautiful...Ginny had been thinking the same about Harry. They looked into each others eyes for a minute. They were sitting utterly close to each other. They slowly leaned forward and kissed while the fire burned in the background. It was truly an amazing site...  
  
They broke up the kiss looking at each other lost in words. "Harry..." "Erm..." "Ginny..." They tried saying something. Then, Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. Harry, seeing her smile, smiled too.  
  
They sat there. It was almost three o'clock. "Harry it's late. Where are you going to sleep?" she said concerned he would sleep out here.  
  
"I'm going to sleep here Ginny. You know that. If I get caught I'll be in big trouble," he said before she could answer he put his finger up to her lips.  
  
"You should be in your room sleeping. Here I'll take you back how's that?" he said as he looked up at her. She smiled in response.  
  
They walked back to the Burrow. All the lights were out. They walked up to the door and stopped. They looked at each other and bid there Good Night. Harry turned to head to the forest. Ginny was about to enter when she turned and called Harry's name. It was enough she couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him.  
  
Harry turned back his heart was pounding He replied back, "Yes?" Ginny looked into his eyes and finally said, "I love you". She was waiting for his face to fall and run off into the forest. But to her surprise he smiled. "I love you too Ginny," he said looking her in the eye. Ginny ran and hugged him. Breaking their hug, they kissed. After they broke up their kiss Ginny walked back and waved. Harry waved back and headed towards the forest.  
  
He went up to the clearing. With one last look at the fire he put it out. He lay watching the stars. He was thinking of Ginny. Everything came so fast, he was surprised. He finally fell a sleep with a smile on his face dreaming of Ginny.


	4. Week of Emotions

**Chapter 4 – Week of Emotions  
**  
He dreamed of Ginny until he woke up. He hadn't had a dream for a long time. It was nice for a change.  
  
He woke up quite happy. The sun was just between two hills. Harry guessed it was about dawn. Just to make sure, he checked his watch, to see that it was six o'clock. He had slept for just three hours. That was not much but he felt much better then before and wasn't tired at all.  
  
Harry got up, walked a bit, and then started stretching his muscles. He kneeled on the ground and took his running position. After taking a big breath he started to run. Everything seemed to be a blur to him. His speed and senses must have increased. He dodged every tree, every rock with excellent moves. His training was paying off after all, and he was glad.  
  
Harry ran for thirty minutes. By the time he was done he was extremely thirsty and hungry. He sat down on the grass and took a few big gulps of water and started to eat bread. The way he was eating, his breakfast soon finished.  
  
It was a great sunny day. He observed his surroundings, there were trees and rocks almost everywhere. Harry had a sudden thought. This was a perfect place to train. He was glad he brought a couple of, "Imago-balls," with him.  
  
He took out five of them out and threw them each in a direction. He hid behind a tree, and whispered an incantation that increased the balls power. He gave more power to one of them, then he did to the others. The balls would stop when any of them were hit with a spell. This would be a great fight. Harry could feel the adrenaline increasing at the thought.  
  
He pointed in to the trees and yelled, "Imago Nitorum." Black figured appeared between the trees.  
  
Harry wanted them to make the first move. He waited, leaning his back to a tree. He lifted his wand up to his face and closed his eyes. Magic senses were one thing that he was learning. If he sensed right he would be attacked right about NOW!  
  
Harry snapped his eyes open and jumped away from the tree. A second later there was a crack. The tree which he stood seconds ago had a hole in the middle. He gulped.  
  
"I'm in deep shit."  
  
Harry ran into the trees taking advantage of his surroundings. He dodged spells either blocking with a shield or jumping to the sides. If he was going to keep this up, he needed to stop and take his breath. He hid behind a tree and started to breathe as much as he could.  
  
Then, there was a red light that hit him. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and fell five meters away from where he stood. He needed his wand. If he wanted to get his wand he would probably suffer horribly.  
  
The black figure stood in front of him. He needed to do something. Any second he'd be in pain. A voice in his head told him to lift his hand and cast a spell. He didn't think twice. Harry lifted his hand and sent a disarming spell. The ball was knocked out.  
  
The thought confused him but the thing that it had worked confused him even more. He would search in to this wandless magic later. Right now he needed his wand.  
  
"Accio Wand"  
  
The wand flew and landed in his palm. One by one he knocked out the balls until one had been left. This ball was the one, which he gave the most power. The figure would deflect every spell that hit it.  
  
The figure was hovering in front of him. Harry ran towards it. He lifted his right arm which he had his wand and his left arm which he would do wandless magic. He sent a disarming spell with each of his hands. The figure deflected the first one but got knocked out with the other one.  
  
Harry was soaked with sweat by the time he was finished. He lifted his hand up to the air.  
  
"Accio Imago-Balls."  
  
The balls flew in to his hand. He turned around to head back and was surprised to see three shocked faces. Hermione, Ron, Ginny were standing in a bush. They had their mouth open and were staring at Harry with complete disbelief.  
  
"Erm...Hi guys."  
  
He couldn't think of something else to say.  
  
"Where did you learn how to wandless magic?"  
  
"Well, Ron, I didn't it just happened."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Only powerful Wizards or Witches can do wandless magic Harry. And even the best ones could only do simple spells. You did a disarming spell!"  
  
Harry tried to keep a straight face. But inside he was having a party. Doing wandless magic was definitely an advantage in a battle.  
  
"How long have you been watching?"  
  
This time Ginny answered.  
  
"Ron and Hermione caught me last night and I had to tell them but they swore that they wouldn't tell anyone. We woke up early so we could sneak you some food for breakfast before the others woke up. We headed towards the clearing when we saw you throw some balls in to the trees. Hermione told us that those were Auror training balls. So we hid in the bushes and we've been watching since then."  
  
She ran up and hugged him. This caused a raising eyebrow from Hermione and Ron. Harry looked up at them. They were grinning at him.  
  
"So what's with you two. I've been hearing things." Now it was time for him to grin.  
  
They both flushed.  
  
"Well Ron finally admitted his feelings. I was wondering if the git would ever admit it."  
  
"She was driving me berserk. I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
Ron turned scarlet red. They all laughed. Hermione and Ron came up to him.  
  
"Harry we are truly sorry for treating you as a baby. But that's what friends do. Care for each other."  
  
"I understand guys, but sometimes its best to be left alone. I'm sorry too."  
  
Harry's last day past in a blur. He woke up in the morning and did some training. Then Hermione, Ginny and Ron came. They had some breakfast and talked the rest of the day. It was great to be back with his friends.  
  
It was night and time for his friends to head back to the Burrow. They bid each other goodnight. In the morning he would be going back to Privet Drive.  
  
"Harry we've sent a letter to Dumbledore and told him about your problem. He said that we would be perfectly safe. We want you to come to the Burrow for your birthday. Please say you'll come."  
  
"Hmm...Okay I'll come but you know that I need to go after it."  
  
"I know Harry. Thanks you won't regret it."  
  
She stood on her toes and kissed him. He grinned at her.  
  
"Ohh I'm sure I won't regret it. It's goodbye till next week, see you all then." They waved back at him and headed toward the Burrow.  
  
In the morning Harry woke up, did his training and ate breakfast. It was time to go. Harry got on his Firebolt. The trip to Surrey was uneventful... He passed the Order member easily.  
  
At night the Dursley's came. To Uncle Vernon's surprise nothing was wrong with the house.  
  
"This is going to be the best birthday I've ever had."  
  
He turned off his lamp and went into bed.  
  
Harry trained everyday. The time had passed quickly. Before he knew it, it was Saturday. Today, he would be leaving the Dursley's, and he was anxious about his first real birthday.  
  
Harry had been sent a letter from Mr. Weasley. At the letter he wrote that he would come over to the Dursley's at noon to pick him up.  
  
He had packed his stuff after his training. It didn't take long since most of his stuff was now in his new trunk.  
  
Harry had informed his uncle that he would be leaving today.  
  
"Don't expect me to give you a lift."  
  
"No need. Someone will be coming to pick me up."  
  
"When will they picking you up?"  
  
"At twelve o'clock."  
  
It was nearly twelve. He had worn black jeans and a dark green shirt that was a little tight. His hair was tied back. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself. He looked cool.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Then the doorbell rang non-stop.  
  
"I'll get it. Coming..."  
  
Harry opened the door to see Mr. Weasley playing with the doorbell. He looked like a kid who was given a new toy. Mr. Weasley looked up to see Harry looking at him. His eyebrows shot up in to his hair seeing Harry's appearance.  
  
"How are you Harry? Smashing to see you again."  
  
"I'm fine. Nice to see you again Mr. Weasley."  
  
"You look erm...Great. Are you ready to go? I'm not sure your uncle would be pleased to see me." He was smiling while he said this.  
  
"Okay. I'll get my stuff."  
  
Harry went upstairs and carried his trunk downstairs with Hedwig on his shoulder.  
  
Mr. Weasley stepped a side revealing a brand new Mercedes car. A guy in a black suit came and took his trunk.  
  
"Hedwig I'm going to the Burrow. If you want you could fly."  
  
"Harry actually you'll be staying at Grimauld Place. Dumbledore thinks it safer for you to stay there." The friendly face he always had was gone revealing a sad one while he said that.  
  
"Okay, Hedwig, I'll see you at Grimauld Place."  
  
Harry didn't even bother saying good-bye to the Dursley's. He knew their answer already. It was nothing!  
  
They got in the car. It was luxurious.  
  
"Mr. Weasley how did you get this car. Since when did Fudge start giving out cars like this?"  
  
"Well you see Harry because the battle at the Ministry, Fudge is near resigning. He probably will resign in September if things don't improve. So he has started to take Dumbledore's advice. And he knows that Albus is my friend so he gave me the car when I asked him."  
  
"I hate Fudge. He should resign now. He can't handle a thing."  
  
"Actually he would but no one seems to take his job. These are hard times Harry. Everyone's afraid of being attacked."  
  
"I understand... At least I know who would be a great Minister."  
  
Harry eyes were twinkling when he looked at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You think so Harry?"  
  
"I'm sure of it."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He had a smile on his face.  
  
He looked outside. Everything was in a blur. Finally the car started to slow down as he realized they were getting close to Grimauld Place. Memories of Sirius began flashing in his mind.  
  
He looked straight ahead trying to calm himself and hold the tears that were going to fall any second.  
  
Harry body tightened up as he entered the door. Everything seemed to be changed. It was cleaner and neater. The walls were painted, new furniture had been placed, and the floor was polished. The place had become almost liveable. But nothing here would be liveable without Sirius.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked into Harry's face. He could see the hurt in his eyes, the sorrow...  
  
"Harry...I know, it must be hard for you to be back here. Sirius was my friend too, and I miss him as much as you do. I know this place brings back memories of him. Memories that stops us from forgetting him. I'm sure he wouldn't want his death causing his Godson this much pain. He would want his Godson to live on."  
  
Harry turned facing the wall. He didn't want Mr. Weasley seeing the tears in his eyes. He sighed.  
  
"I know Mr. Weasley. It's hard for me, but I'll get over it."  
  
Mr. Weasley put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well Harry you go put your stuff away. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
Mr. Weasley headed for the kitchen. He assumed he would be using the same room he used last year. He passed the place where the portrait of Sirius's Mother used to be. Finally, Dumbledore must have found a way to take her off the wall.  
  
He opened the door. The room had a complete make over. There was a king size bed. In front of the bed the words, "Harry J. Potter," were elegantly carved into the wood. By the bed he had a closet, a desk and a gold cage for an owl. He was shocked. He had his own room. He would definitely check this out later. Harry set his trunk in front of his bed.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, Mr. Weasley saw Harry's face and smiled.  
  
"I take that you liked your room. It was a gift from Sirius. He was going to show it to you after school."  
  
"It's great. Sirius was a great man. And he is still, even if he isn't here."  
  
"You'll be staying here after your birthday. I wanted you to stay at our place but Dumbledore thinks it'll be safer to have you here."  
  
"I understand Mr. Weasley. I wouldn't want to put your family in danger anyway." He had a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Ohh, Harry don't take me wrong, it's for your safety not ours. We're already in danger not that we are with you but because we're Dumbledore's friend too. We would never leave you, even if it meant us being targets."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Weasley, that means a lot to me."  
  
They used the floo powder and the next second they were at the Burrow. 


	5. Author Note

**Hi ,**

**I hate to say this but I have abandoned my story... I would have kept it going but I have lots of exams. Once I get them done, I'll start from the beginning. Hope you guys aren't mad. See you soon.**

**_LordGryffindor_**


End file.
